Nostalgic
by DorianneGray
Summary: Tired of living a caged life as a pureblood vampire, Yuuki follows a mysterious cat and ends up in a strange house, meeting the person she'd least expected to see. Would this finally be the end of her life? A ZeroxYuuki oneshot.


**A/N: God. This took me the whole afternoon to get this done. Eh. Enjoy, alright? :)**

**Oh yeah, this happens a year after the end of the VK anime series (I don't read the manga, although one part of the story's from the manga), mmkay? Reviews will be loved. :D (They both might be a wee little OOC, so I warn you now)**

_***doesn't own Vampire Knight or the awesomeness reincarnate called Zero Kiryuu***_

_**

* * *

  
**_

**Nostalgic**

_**A ZeroxYuuki oneshot**_

"Here, kitty, kitty, kitty," Yuuki purred. She gazed at the white, blue-eyed cat, which was backing into the corner. Surprisingly, it didn't try to run away from her, it just kept on moving backward; as if it was luring her to something.

It meowed and stayed still, and although not coming to Yuuki, stared at her with its wide cerulean eyes. Yuuki sucked in a deep breath of air and exhaled, frustrated. She looked at the cat, despite it being an animal, and asked, "Are you afraid of me, too?"

It merely scrutinized her even more.

Ever since she'd left Cross Academy along with her brother (and fiancé), Kaname Kuran, she felt even more caged than before, being constantly watched by his vampire allies, who refused to let her go anywhere. She loved Kaname, but she couldn't help but miss her old, human life; back when she was still at the academy, back when she was naïve and child-like, back when she was still friends with…

She didn't dare think of his name.

Yuuki sank down to the floor, maintaining eye-contact with the cat. She observed it, admiring its white fur. If it mixed with a little gray, then it would be silver, which was the color of his…

"Ugh, not now, please not now," she told herself, balling her hand into a fist and hitting her forehead. The cat tilted its head and blinked. She noticed. "I bet you think I'm really weird."

It continued its seemingly-everlasting gaze on her.

"Of course I'm really weird," Yuuki answered her own question, "I'm a pureblood vampire, that's why I'm really weird. But you know what?"

She paused, seeing if it was paying attention. She immediately reminded herself she wasn't talking to an actual person. Yuuki then trailed her sight around the old house she followed the cat into. It was daytime, and she only managed to sneak out from where she was staying because Kaname had gone to God-knows-where again, and the rest of the vampires were fast asleep (much particularly Aidou, whom she purposefully made tired last night by letting him try on Ruka's frilly dresses because she was bored, and that she enjoyed mocking him when she was bored. Aidou couldn't refuse the pureblood princess).

The house wasn't very big. It was in fact, a little small, and was abandoned a long time ago, causing the floorboards to creak. Yuuki wiped her finger on the wood, dust collecting on the surface of her skin. The cat yawned as it waited, and licked its paw.

She continued her sentence, "I can get really lonely sometimes; even when onii-sama's with me. It just feels…I don't know, different. Like there's something missing."

The young pureblood combed her long, dark hair with her fingers, then clutching a certain necklace she wore around her neck. She sighed, nostalgic.

Putting her hands on her hips, she pouted her lips and demanded, "No, really, you cat. You should at least give me some credit and let me stroke you, since today's---."

"Well, well, well, look at what you brought me over there," a deep voice mused. Yuuki shut her eyes tightly and cupped her hands over her ears. She knew that voice. She knew that voice very well, indeed.

Once she opened them, the feline creature was nowhere to be seen.

The voice began speaking again. "Just in case were wondering, yes, the cat's mine."

"I didn't think you were the type to keep pets," Yuuki replied, not turning to where the sound came from.

There was a moment of silence.

"Yuuki," it said. "I've been waiting for this moment."

She stood up and whirled around, pressing her hand to her chest. And there stood her childhood friend she'd been running from for over a year ago.

"Zero," she greeted. Her eyes widened a bit on how much more mature he looked; hair slightly longer, his own lavender eyes filled with emotion and torture, skin paler than his usual pale complexion. She almost mistook him for his twin brother, Ichiru. She stared at him in disbelief. Zero Kiryuu, her best friend, standing before her. And then she remembered.

_"I will find you one day, Yuuki, and I will kill you."_

_"Then I will continue running from you, Zero, so that you will have a reason to live."_

If she had said that, she should have started running already. Why couldn't she make her legs move even an inch?

In Zero's arms was the white cat that led her to the house in the first place. He stroke it gently, and spoke to it, "I knew you wouldn't let me down. That's a good girl."

He snapped his head back up and fixed his eyes on Yuuki, almost glaring at her. Zero placed the cat down and locked the door behind him. He lingered there for a while, staring at his feet. Before she even noticed, Zero began striding toward her briskly, pushing her into the wall. She winced as the other vampire breathed on her neck.

"Zero, what do you think you're doing?" she asked in an attempt to be calm. She heard a small chuckle from him. He then placed his arm around her waist and pulled her to him. Zero reached into his pocket and brought out a sharp object. Yuuki froze. There was a part of her that wanted to struggle and break free, and there was a part of her that wanted to stay; to stay in Zero's arms. She savored the moment as he held her tightly.

It then struck her mind. He was going to kill himself after he'll finish his job of murdering all the purebloods and nobles. She wasn't going to be one of them, and she wasn't about to let him die.

Yuuki pushed against him, and squirmed from his grasp.

"I was wondering when you were going to start resisting," Zero laughed bitterly.

Who was this person? This didn't sound like the Zero she knew.

His grip tightened and he raised the sharp, silver object higher. He whispered into her ear, "I've always wanted to do this, Yuuki, ever since I first saw you like this. Always."

"No, Zero, don't--."

She did not want to scream, for she knew her allies would come to her rescue, and Zero would be as good as dead.

"Please," she whispered, "I'm begging you--."

As his arm went higher, Yuuki shut her eyes, bracing herself for the pain that was about to come. She opened them once she felt something.

But it wasn't a stabbing sensation. It wasn't painful at all.

Zero placed the object back into his jacket pocket and backed away, cupping his chin with his hand. He grinned a bit. "That looks much better."

"Huh?" she uttered out. Yuuki noticed her head felt lighter.

She looked at the ground, seeing clumps of her long hair. She reached up to her head and felt the strands. They were as short as they were back when she didn't know she was a vampire.

"You cut my hair."

"I did."

"Why?"

"I figured you'd be more tolerable when I cut your hair."

The girl furrowed her eyebrows together, still bewildered with what her former friend meant.

Zero reached out and took Yuuki's hand, pulling her back into his arms. He now locked her in a tight embrace. His deep voice trembled as he spoke quietly, "I-I've missed you so much, Yuuki. You have no idea."

Yuuki rested her head on his shoulder and slowly began hugging him back. "I've missed you too, Zero. It felt so long…"

"Heh, and you thought I was about to kill you just know."

"Oh yeah, what the heck was that all about?! You scared me there, you idiot!"

She pushed him and glared up at him, although she couldn't help but smile moments after. It was just like the old times. Yuuki's lips twisted into a huge grin and she laughed. Zero remained silent, but he smiled, for the first time in what seemed like ages. He had almost forgotten how lovely the sound of Yuuki's laugh was; how much he loved her so much.

"So Zero," she started, as soon as she stopped laughing. "You brought me here to cut my hair, or are you really going to shoot me with the Bloody Rose or something?"

Zero rolled his eyes. "Honestly, Yuuki, you say your vampire side ate your human side, but you still sound like the same Yuuki I knew. I don't even know how you can talk about your own death so casually…"

"You may not know my vampire self, Zero, but I still know you, and the expression on your face tells me you're not going to kill me," she shrugged, and then she added, "…at least…"

"At least not yet," he completed, giving out a sigh. She did the same.

He shifted his gaze from her face to her neck. "You're still wearing it."

She followed where he looked, and touched the heart-shaped locket she wore in a silver chain around her neck. Yuuki nodded and gave a tiny grin. "Yeah. You don't look at me in the same way as before, but you're still my best friend to me. I still care about you, no matter what. This locket is all that I have left of you. I wear it everyday."

Zero came closer and held the pendant in between his fingers. He placed it back down and carefully traced the chain around her neck. His lavender irises held only sadness.

"My heart."

Yuuki observed Zero's face. It was as if he was mourning for something; for someone. Yuuki tried to change the subject.

"You still haven't answered my question, y'know. Why'd you bring me here, if you weren't going to kill me?"

"You really are a dimwit, aren't you?" he said, shaking his head. He walked to one corner of the room they were in and picked a big box up. "And also, you better like it, because it took me yet another gazillion tries to get this thing right."

He held it out to her face and opened the cover. "Happy birthday, Yuuki."

Her grin stretched wider as she set her eyes upon the delicious-looking cake. It was a pure fudge chocolate flavor, with strawberries and pink icing lining its edges. The design was simple, but it looked incredibly appetizing. Yuuki's mouth opened a little, leaning into the cake to sniff it.

"AWW, ZERO BAKED A CAKE FOR MY BIRTHDAY," she squealed, hugging herself in happiness. "And you remembered. I'm glad."

He knocked on her forehead. "Of course I remembered, midget. You're my best friend…"

He stopped. "…well, today, you are. Tomorrow, you're my enemy."

Yuuki wasn't paying attention. She had already gotten the fork inside the box and placed a bite-sized piece into her mouth. Her voice was muffled when she spoke. "Your cooking never fails to amaze me, Zero. I'm serious; this is the best cake I've had in so long."

"That's because vampires don't eat cake."

"Oh, shut up," she laughed, giving him a punch in the arm. "But honestly, it's heavenly."

Zero shrugged. "Thanks, I guess."

While he said so, Yuuki shoved cake into his mouth.

"Mmmf--Yuuki!" he yelled, chewing the cake.

"What?! It tastes good!"

"I BAKED IT."

"Aw, Zero, I missed you so much," she cried, hugging his arm. "I missed how you cook, how you talk, how you're mean to me, how you smile, how…eh, I just miss you!"

He stared at the ceiling. This made it harder and harder for him to go back being enemies. "I just made Nami over there get you so I could give you the cake."

"Oh, so her name's Nami?" Yuuki asked, taking a glance at the cat.

"Yeah, found her wandering in the rain not so long ago. She keeps me company. I get lonely too, you know."

"Oh. You heard that."

"Yeah."

Yuuki frowned. Zero hated it when she did that.

"Tell you what, Yuuki."

"Mmmhmm?"

"Let's hang out today. Just you and me, as friends."

Yuuki frowned even more. "No; as _best_ friends."

Zero narrowed his eyes, though a smile danced on his lips. "Fine. Best friends."

"Yay!" she jumped. "But let's eat this cake first. Being a vampire sure gets you really hungry, and I'm parched."

"Ugh, please don't say that word in front of me."

"Hee, I'm sorry."

Zero watched her devour the cake. She ate it up so quickly. She didn't seem like a new Yuuki. He saw his old friend in her, as if she never left. Maybe she didn't, all along.

"Yuuki," he said. "Remember what I told you. I'm serious about it."

"Yeah, yeah, yeah," replied Yuuki. "But please, Zero, can we not talk about it? It's my birthday, for crying out loud. Can we just be friends today? Just like old times?"

He stared at her for a while. Her face was still small, and fragile-looking, and her eyes wide with the same rosy color he was so familiar with. She was still his Yuuki.

"Yes," Zero agreed. "Just like the old times."

Just like the old times, Yuuki was Zero's Yuuki, and Zero was Yuuki's Zero. Just like the old times, they weren't sworn enemies, but good friends. Just like the old times, they weren't vampires, but human beings. Just like the old times, they remained happy, in this one day they had together.

* * *

"Zero? You do know in about 30 minutes or so, my hair will grow and it'll be as if you never chopped it off at all!"

* * *

**FIN**

_**A/N: I'm super duper sorry if this wasn't very good. I reread it and it's kind of messy. Ugh. Oh well, whatever. **_

_**Haha. I practically combined two elements of my previous Zero/Yuuki fics for this one. Read "Words Left Unspoken" for more about Zero's locket, and "Chocolate Creamed, Vanilla Iced" for more about Zero's cooking skills. I mean it, he should totally bake me a cake for **_my _**birthday. **_

_**I honestly can't leave these two alone. They're too adorable, and they were meant for each other, I swear. GUH, SCREW KANAME, HE RUINS EVERYTHING. ;___; **_

_**Well then, please review! They make my days. :D**_

_**(and yes, I hated it when Yuuki grew her hair. FUUUU--.)**_


End file.
